Alexander Dubois
Alexander Dubois was an up-and-coming teenage rocker in Salem, Massachusetts when an accident involving lightning striking the sound system at a talent show killed him. Except he didn't die. Currently on the run, though from exactly what is unspecified. Alexander assisted in the Heroes Crisis when the armored things attacked. If any of DC's heroes remembers one of the armored things that seemed to be helping Earth's heroes rather than fighting them, it was probably Alexander, puppeting the armor with his teleplasty after one of the heroes killed it. Background * New Earth/Earth-M161: Alexander's parents meet while his mother is on a vacation to Paris. The two meet, his mother-to-be does back to Salem, Massachusetts; Alexander's father-to-be later follows her back to the States. They marry and have him; Alexander has a normal single-child upbringing, growing up speaking both English and French. * New Earth/Earth-M161: In his very early teens his parents bought him a guitar because he expressed a desire to pursue music. He begins to cultivate a liking for j-rock and j-pop, mainly because on sites such as YouTube, most western groups only release one or two of their songs in viewable form, whereas Japanese groups/singers seem far less stingy with their work. During this time he develops reasonably decent Japanese language skills as well. * New Earth/Earth-M161: Alexander is invited to perform at a youth talent show. It is to be held in an outdoor covered pavillion. The day is rainy, but safety precautions are in place. Nonetheless, on his turn, lightning strikes the sound systems and causes a massive power surge. Alexander, at the middle of several amplifers which explode, is killed. This is where the two iterations' histories diverge. * Earth-M161: Alexander passes away at 16. He is buried with a closed-casket funeral due to the state of his body. His parents sue the organizers of the talent contest for wrongful death and win a large settlement. Thus in a way, Alexander provided for his parents even from beyond the grave. * New Earth: As cleanup of the scene is underway, Alexander's "corpse" sits up and screams loudly, frightening several of the surviving concertgoers. He flees from the scene. Refusing to return home because he finds his new condition freakish, he prepares for a life of hiding in alleys. Fortunately his body regenerates the damage, and he becomes experienced at both the homeless life and with his abilities. * New Earth: The Crisis happens. Alexander is not content to merely cower while allies are in danger, and uses his abilities to commandeer the armor of a defeated armored creature. He fights until the bright flash of light; when he goes unconscious his spirit returns to his body, though he is unsure if he will actually wake up again. * Alexander wakes up in the combined world, realizing that some things are different. Upon going to check on his parents, it seems the Earth-M161 versions of his parents were the ones who survived the merging of the worlds, through the sheer strength of their grief. Adamant that they had buried him, his parents did not react to this shock well, and Alexander fled again. * Currently Alexander survives on the streets; without need of food or sleep, and with extreme temperatures not bothering him, it's easier than people think. Personality *'Shy' - Alexander is a shy kid, and doesn't trust easily. This probably isn't too difficult to imagine, given that he's trying to escape from media scrutiny, and possibly other kinds of scrutiny. Mad scientists, death cults, people obssessed with immortality -- in this world full of crazies, who knows? *'Outsider' - For him there's always the feeling that he doesn't belong amongst the living, that he's somehow an outsider. This isn't really something he can help, due to perceiving things that happen in the realm of the dead. Mind, he doesn't let that stop him from doing things or making friends. He just generally doesn't make the first move. *'Wallflower' - Alexander tends to stick to the background of just about anything, from social functions to fights. He sort of feels like he's lived his time, and that it's time for him to "get out of the way", so to speak, so others can take over. *'Decoy' - The aforementioned seems at odds with his willingness to hop up on the stage whenever asked, as he has no objections to drawing attention to himself. Particularly if it's to help another. He's content playing support -- in battle this could be distracting a bad guy to give a hero time to recover, evacuating civilians while a hero battles a bad guy, or just cheering from the sidelines. Everybody has a role to play, after all, even if that role is "get out of the area and give the hero one less thing to worry about". *'Dead Man's Blues' - He tends to get depressed when he starts to question his existence, when the questions come up. He's dead. Why is he still around? Why didn't he get a chance to go on to the afterlife? Was he not good enough for Heaven but not bad enough for Hell? Though he's not terminally depressed, it can definitely color his mood for the worse. Logs *'2018-08-17 - Avengers Academy Assemble?:' Tony Stark meets a down-on-his-luck kid who also happens to be dead. Tony has a plan, and he offers that dead kid a role in it. Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:North Salem Category:DC Taken